Teen Titans, The Night of the Changer
by TitanFan11
Summary: They say that when the moon turns yellow a creature called a changer looks everywhere for shape shifters to devour. What is Beast Boy going to do!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

1

It was midnight in Jump City. All the Titans in Titan's Tower were asleep. Beast Boy tossed and turned. Then he woke up.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Beast Boy got out of bed and exited his room. He walked down the dark halls. He went into the main room and looked out the window. Jump City Bay's waves licked the rocks of their tiny island. The moon was almost full and the stars shone bright in the night sky.

Beast Boy stood there for a few minutes then he took a deep breath and went back into his room. He crawled back in his bed.

"Something's not right."

Beast Boy tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Finally he gave up and just stared at the ceiling. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. Suddenly it started getting cold. Beast Boy shivered and hid under his blanket. His hot breath turned into steam in the cold air.

Beast Boy looked at it with a stunned look. Beast Boy got up and wrapped his blanket around him.

"Somebody needs to turn on the heat."

Beast Boy went to open his door, when suddenly it was warm again.

"Huh?"

Beast Boy looked around at his messy room and shrugged. Right when he crawled back into bed, it got cold again. He shivered.

"W-what's g-going on? I-if someone's p-playing a joke, th-then it isn't f-funny!"

Beast Boy angrily looked around his room. Suddenly it turned warm again. Beast Boy gasped and fearfully looked around his room.

"Okay, something really isn't right."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

2

Cyborg happily flipped pancakes in the kitchen of Titan's Tower. Raven sat on the sofa meditating, while Starfire was happily telling Robin some of her childhood memories when she lived at her planet Tameran. Robin nodded occasionally and would make a comment whenever she paused.

Just then the main room's door opened and a groggy Beast Boy stumbled in. He had dark circles under his eyes and kept yawning. All the Titans stared at the new comer. Then Cyborg broke the silence.

"It's about time you woke up. Breakfast is almost done!"

Beast Boy hobbled over to the counter and weakly sat down. Cyborg stared at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Beast Boy looked up at him and slowly nodded. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"You don't look okay." Complained Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg.

"I'm okay."

Cyborg shrugged and continued what he was doing. After a few seconds Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy.

"Aren't you going to try to make that yucky tofu stuff?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

The rest of the Titans jumped up in surprise and exchanged stunned looks.

"Were you up all night?" asked Raven suspiciously.

Beast Boy nodded. Starfire flew up to him.

"Oh, but Beast Boy why? You require the sleep! What was troubling you?" asked a concerned Starfire.

Not wanting to say anything or be bothered Beast Boy got up and started walking out of the main room.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat any breakfast?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy shook his head and walked away. The Titans gave each other concerned glances and continued to do what they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

3

Soon breakfast was ready. The table was set and the four Titans sat down to eat. They stared at their food, which was pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"I don't know bout you, but I'm sure hungry!" said a cheerful Cyborg.

He immediately started stuffing his face. The three other Titans stared at him with disgust.

"It is very quiet without Beast Boy." Complained Starfire.

She picked up her fork and scooped up a mouthful of eggs. She then stuffed it in her mouth.

Robin and Raven stared at her.

"It would be great if it were this quiet when I'm meditating, but not when we're eating breakfast!" complained Raven.

She cut a piece of pancake with her fork and knife and then ate it. Robin stared at her and then his food. His stomach growled. He picked up his fork.

"It's too quiet." He said.

He then started eating. Then Titans continued with their quiet meal. Just then Starfire broke the silence.

"I wish for Beast Boy to be here. It is too quiet and I do not like it! Does someone have something to talk about?"

The other Titans stared at her.

"We would only be able to carry on a conversation with Beast Boy around." Complained Raven.

She started playing with her eggs. Cyborg watched her. His mouth watered.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Moaned Raven.

Cyborg scraped off the eggs on her plate and onto his. Then he immediately started chowing down. Robin and Starfire exchanged disgusted looks and then continued with their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

4

Beast Boy still didn't come out and they already had lunch! Cyborg was playing a video game by himself, Raven was reading a book, Starfire was making a Tameranian dish, and Robin was listening to his music.

Robin's music was playing so loud that his hair was shifting. He looked at the clock. It was all ready 3 o' clock! He impatiently tapped his fingers on the counter that he was leaning on.

Starfire stirred the Tameranian liquid. Just then their mutant moth larva, Silky, hopped onto the counter. He squealed and rubbed against her arm. Starfire giggled. She carefully plucked an alien berry out of her dish and fed it to Silky. Silky immediately devoured it and squeaked for more.

"No Silky! You must wait for it to be finished." Explained Starfire.

Silky sadly moaned and then crawled away. Starfire continued with her Tameranian dish. Raven looked up from her book.

"He still isn't here? I've all ready meditated four times and he still hasn't come. This is the strangest thing he's done."

"Agreed." Said Starfire sadly.

Cyborg stopped playing his video game and turned toward them.

"Hey, it's kinda lonely over here. Anybody wanna play?" he asked.

He looked at Robin.

"Robin how bout you?"

Robin ignored him.

"I'm going to check on Beast Boy."

Off he ran. Cyborg sadly watched him and sighed.

"Not to worry Cyborg, after I make the desert I will join you with the game of the videos." Said Starfire.

Cyborg smiled and waited for her. Robin ran down the halls and to Beast Boy's bedroom. He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Uh, Beast Boy are you in there? Look I just wanna talk."

Still no answer.

"We kind of haven't seen you all day so I just came to see if you're all right."

Still no answer. Robin sighed and started walking away when the door opened. There was Beast Boy! He was still in the same condition that Robin last saw him. Except he looked sicker. Robin stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

Beast Boy immediately clutched his head and swayed. Right when he was about to fall over, Robin caught him. Beast Boy groaned. Robin put Beast Boy's arm around his shoulder and dragged him into his room. He set him on a chair. Beast Boy had passed out! Robin grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Beast Boy are you okay? Beast Boy?!"

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" he complained.

Right on cue, his stomach growled. Robin cocked an eyebrow causing his mask on one side to go up. He smiled.

"It's about time."

Beast Boy tried to get up but fell right back in his seat. Robin shook his head and helped Beast Boy up. Together they walked back to the main room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

5

Starfire and Cyborg were playing the video game. Starfire nervously pressed the buttons on the control panel. Starfire stopped and stared at it. Cyborg noticed her and paused their game.

"Now what is it?"

"What does this button do?" she asked.

She pointed at the button she was talking about. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"That's the 'up' button."

"But I thought you said it is the 'down' button."

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"It's both!"

"I do not understand." She complained.

"Just deal with it!"

Cyborg started the game again. Starfire stared blankly at the control panel.

"Um,"

She pressed a button. It turned off the game. Cyborg unbelievably stared at her. She blushed with embarrassment. Just then the main room's door opened and Beast Boy hobbled in with Robin beside him. Raven looked up from her book and cocked an eyebrow.

"And he returns." She said.

She returned to her book. Beast Boy weakly went over to the fridge and grabbed a package of tofu. He left the fridge open and started making tofu waffles. Robin stared at him. Then he went over to the fridge and shut it.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine." Growled Beast Boy.

Beast Boy poured the tofu in the waffle iron, but spilled most of it on the floor. Robin stared at him.

"But you're spilling most of it on the floor. Here, just let me help you."

Robin went over to him. Beast Boy threw him a dirty look.

"Robin listen, it's not like you're my mother. I can take care of myself!"

Robin gave him a surprised look. He then backed off and left Beast Boy. He sat on the couch next to Raven and sighed. The other Titans who had seen the scene, curiously watched Beast Boy messily make his tofu waffles.

When he cooked them, he forgot about them and every waffle he burned. He put his waffles on a plate. They were all black and smoke drifted into the air. Beast Boy noticed the other Titans watching him. He tried to smile.

"Well okay, burnt is good."

He sat down on the counter and put a pound of maple syrup on the burnt waffles. The other Titans watched intensively. He cut out a piece and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes widened. He was about to spit is out when he saw the other Titans watching. He unwillingly swallowed it and weakly said:

"Mmmm, tastes good."

He coughed and gagged, then prepared to take another bite of the burnt waffles. He slowly lifted up his fork and cut another piece. He put it in his mouth and started chewing slowly. He glanced to see if his friends were still looking.

When they saw him looking at them Raven pretended to read her book, Robin started looking around and whistling, Cyborg and Starfire started a dumb conversation. Then when Beast Boy wasn't looking they all continued to stare at him to see what he would do next.

Beast Boy again swallowed the burnt piece of tofu waffle, and continued to do this until there was no more burnt tofu waffles. Beast Boy stared at his plate and sighed. He then got up and put his plate in the sink. He turned to the other Titans and received blank stares.

"Hey, maybe I was just sick with hunger. I'm feeling great!"

Beast Boy started stretching when suddenly his eyes widened. His hand shot up and covered his mouth. Like a bullet, he ran out of the main room and into the bathroom. The Titans stared at the place he disappeared.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming." Stated Raven.

Starfire flew over to Raven and Robin.

"I wish to know what is wrong with our friend!" said a concerned Starfire.

Cyborg joined the other Titans.

"Where did he run off to?"

"There's only one way to find out!" replied Robin.

The Titans ran out of the main room and into the hall. They looked around for a sign of Beast Boy.

"Where did he go?" asked Starfire.

Raven closed her eyes and stayed like that for a few seconds. The other Titans stared at her. Just then her eyes popped open.

"He's in the bathroom!" she moaned.

The other Titans looked at each other and started laughing their "heads off".

"And we thought something really bad was happening!" laughed Cyborg.

He wiped away the tears from his good eye. The other Titans stopped laughing when they saw a pale Beast Boy come wobbling toward them. They stared at him.

"What happened to you? Did the toilet scare you or something?" joked Raven.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"I threw up."

"Okay that was really something I didn't want to know." Complained Raven.

She backed away.

"I think I'm sick." Groaned Beast Boy.

"With the way you've been acting, I'll say that you have the Flu." Explained Cyborg.

"I think you should go rest. If anything happens we'll handle it." Added Robin.

Beast Boy nodded and started heading off to his room.

"I wish for you to get better!" called Starfire.

Beast Boy disappeared around a corner and the four other Titans went back into the main room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

6

When the Titans returned to the main room, Starfire wanted them to eat the Tameranian dish that she made. They all refused, so Starfire and Silky happily devoured it. While the other three Titans watched in disgust.

After Starfire and Silky finished the Tameranian dish. They all got out the game Twister, and started playing it. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire struggled to stay on the colors that Raven would call out. (She refused to play and was forced to spin the spinner for the game.)

"Left foot red." moaned Raven.

Robin weakly put his left foot on a red dot. Cyborg accidentally put his mechanical foot on Robin's foot!

"Ouch!" he yelped.

Cyborg immediately removed his foot and put it on another red dot.

"Sorry!" he whispered.

Robin gave him a nasty look then looked back at Raven. Starfire started floating in the air. The other Titans gave her annoyed looks.

"Starfire you can't fly, it's cheating!" explained Robin.

"But I do not like the position that I am in!" she complained.

She stopped floating and collapsed.

"Ouch!" she moaned.

She weakly got up and sat next to Raven.

"The game of the dots is most unpleasant."

Raven nodded and spun the spinner.

"Right hand blue."

Robin and Cyborg searched for a blue dot. Robin saw one. He stretched under Cyborg and put his right hand on it. Cyborg stretched himself across Robin and also put his right hand on a blue dot. They looked at Raven for the next color. She sighed and spun.

"Left foot green."

Robin looked around for one and saw one right beside his waist. He stretched his leg and put his foot on the dot. He gave Cyborg a weak smile. Cyborg groaned and looked around for a green dot. He saw one and stretched his left food. He barely touched it.

Just then Cyborg started wobbling! His hands and feet slipped off the colors! Before Cyborg's mechanical body landed on Robin he managed to let out a gasp of terror! CRASH! Cyborg lay on top of Robin. Then he quickly got up. A crushed Robin lay on the game mat.

Robin weakly got up which made his back crack. He groaned with pain. Then he threw Cyborg a dirty look which told all the things at once that he wanted to scream at him. Suddenly his fierce look disappeared and a look of pain replaced it. He grabbed his back.

"Ow my back!"

Starfire immediately flew to his side.

"Robin's back has been injured! I know just how to help! Tameranian acupuncture solves any problem!"

Robin's eyes widened. Starfire raised her hand.

"Wait no!"

Starfire slammed her hand into Robin's back! Robin jumped up and screamed in pain! Afraid that she hurt him; her hands shot up and covered her mouth. Her eyes filled with terror. Robin gave her a surprised look.

"That hurt."

"I am very sorry that I injured you. Do you feel any better?"

Robin thought for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Yah, I feel much better! Thanks!"

Starfire blushed and gave him a smile.

"I am very happy that I could assist you."

Just then the alarm went off and red lights flashed throughout the main room. The Titans looked at each other.

"Trouble!" stated Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

7

The Titans jumped into the T-car and went over Jump City Bay. Robin took out his communicator.

"So who's the bad guy? Killer Moth? Dr. Light? Control Freak? Mad Mod?" asked Cyborg.

Robin carefully looked at his communicator.

"It says unknown."

"Oh great, that's just wonderful!" said Raven sarcastically.

She put her cloak's hood over her head.

"I just hope it isn't Slade!" moaned Robin.

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Man, we haven't seen him in a long time! Would you just forget about him?!"

"I wish not to be reminded of him. His cruelty will forever be remembered. Let us not speak of him." Said Starfire.

No one else spoke. The Titans finally reached the place that was being attacked. It was a car shop. The Titans got out of the T-car; Cyborg locked it. They looked around and saw no one.

"Okay, no one's here let's go." Said Raven.

The other Titans stared at her.

"What? I'm at a really good part in my book I've got to get back to it!"

The three other Titans gave one more look at the scene. Cyborg unlocked the door. Right when the Titans were going to get in, a mini van fell out of the sky and landed on the T-car. Cyborg screamed.

"My Baby, it's ruined! It's smashed! It's destroyed! Does anybody know how long it took me to build her?! Okay whoever did that is going to get a major butt-whoopin'!"

Just then a man with long white hair, light blue eyes, and wore a fancy business suit climbed onto the mini van that had fallen on top on the T-car.

"I wasn't aiming for your car. I was aiming for you. Looks like I missed. Oops!" he replied with a wicked smile.

"So you are the one who is going to get Cyborg's butt whoop." Said Starfire.

Cyborg stepped forward. His hands were rolled into fists and his teeth were clenched. He glared at their new villain.

"Hey Cy, do you mind if we help?" asked Robin with a smirk.

"Nope. Not at all." He answered.

Cyborg's arm turned into his sonic cannon, star bolts formed into Starfire's hands, Raven's fists surrounded with her black energy, Robin got out his karate stick.

The man smiled. His eyes turned red.

"It's a shame you don't know who you're dealing with. Looks like I'll have to show you!"

Just then the man changed into a hideous creature. It was a huge black wolf with red eyes, yellow teeth that stuck out of its mouth, red horns on top of its head and on the side of its head, red spikes on its back, a snake's tongue, a thick patch of red fur around its neck, a lion's nose, and 6-inch long red claws!

"Whoa!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"He's sure ugly!" stated Raven.

The creature growled and then charged at them! Starfire screamed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

8

Meanwhile back at the tower, Beast Boy was feeling better. He got out of his bed and stretched. He looked around at his disorganized room.

"I wonder who the criminal is that they're fighting."

He went out of his room and into the main room. Everything was in their right places. He went over and turned on the TV. Beast Boy slowly skipped through the channels. Finally he found a show that he liked.

"Dude, "Clash of the Planets" is on! This is a classic!"

Beast Boy quickly got some chocolate ice cream out of the fridge and started happily eating it. He scooped big mouthfuls into his mouth. Suddenly Beast Boy grabbed his head.

"Awe man, brain freeze!"

Beast Boy groaned with pain. Finally the brain freeze melted away. He sighed with relief. When the commercials were on Beast Boy heard his communicater ring. He took it out of his belt.

"Uh, this is Beast Boy."

Suddenly Robin's image appeared on his screen.

"Beast Boy, are you feeling better?!" he shouted.

"Oh yah."

"Good! We need you here now!"

"Really?"

Suddenly static appeared on the screen and Robin was gone.

"Uh Robin? Robin! Dude, he hung up on me!"

Beast Boy longingly stared at the TV.

"Awe dude, I really wanted to watch "Clash of the Planets". But my friends need me."

Beast Boy sighed. He walked onto the Titans roof.

"Okay, they better really need my help. Or-or……..uh, something bad will happen."

Beast Boy turned into a pteranodon and flew off. Beast Boy flew to where his friends were, which was the car shop, no one was there. Beast Boy landed on the ground. He then resumed human form.

"Where are they?!"

Beast Boy morphed into a blood hound and started sniffing around. Just then he stumbled onto something. Beast Boy resumed human form and gasped. It was Robin's communicator!

"Robin."

Just then Beast Boy noticed some huge wolf-like footprints. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Beast Boy morphed into the hound again and sniffed the footprint. He resumed human form.

"No it can't be! It just can't!"

Beast Boy looked into the sky. The moon was full and it shone yellow.

"No! I've got to get out of here!"

Beast Boy jumped up and was about to morph into a falcon and fly off when he remembered his friends. He stared back down at Robin's communicator.

"I can't let him hurt my friends."

Beast Boy turned back into a dog and continued to search for his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

9

The scent led him to the oldest part of town where all the buildings were going to be torn down, and have new buildings rebuilt. Mist lingered in the air and the place looked eerie. Just then Beast Boy lost the scent. He resumed human form and gulped.

"Okay Beast Boy, better find them quick and get back to the tower before it's too late."

Beast Boy glanced at the dark allies, which sent shivers up his spine.

"I just hope I find them soon."

Beast Boy walked down the empty street hoping to find some trace of the other Titans. Suddenly his ears twitched. Someone was following him. Beast Boy turned to where the figure was.

"Robin?"

Beast Boy took a step toward the figure. Just then the figure turned out to be the creature that attacked the other Titans. He jumped out of the shadows and snarled at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gasped and his eyes filled with terror.

"Y-You!"

The creature smiled and lunged at Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed into a rabbit and just barely escaped the creature's jaws. Right when he was a few feet away from the creature, he morphed into a cheetah and sprinted down the street. The creature roared in raged and took off after Beast Boy!

Beast Boy looked around desparatly for a place to hide. Soon the creature caught up with him and started trying to bite him. In an attempt to escape, Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and started flying away.

Just then the creature's tongue stretched, grabbed Beast Boy and threw him toward a building! Beast Boy resumed human form and screamed.

He crashed into a glass window and broke it! Glass went flying everywhere. Beast Boy landed on the floor and immediantly got back up. While doing so, a piece of glass cut his hand and he started bleeding.

"Ugh! Got to get somewhere safe!"

Beast Boy dashed down the hall. He took his communicator out.

"Hopefully Robin's the only one who lost his communicator. Beast Boy calling Cyborg! Beast Boy calling Cyborg!"

Beast Boy listened for a reply but all he heard was static.

"Starfire come in! Starfire come in!"

Still static.

"Calling Raven! Calling Raven!"

Static.

"Crud!"

Beast Boy put his communicator back in his belt. Just then he found a room with an open window. He quickly morphed into a falcon and flew out. Beast Boy flew as fast as he could to the tower.

Just then his communicator started ringing. Beast Boy landed on a hill top and resumed human form. He took his communicator out.

"Beast Boy this is Raven!"

Her image showed on his screen.

"Raven? Why didn't you answer when I called!?"

"Beast Boy I need your help! I found the place where the others are being kept! But I can't find their exact location! There's something that's blocking my mental powers!"

"Raven stay where you are! I'm coming!"

Beast Boy put his communicator back and morphed back into the falcon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Please send reviews and tell me what you think!

Chapter

10

Beast Boy flew to where Raven was, which was the oldest part of town. He landed next to her. He resumed human form.

"Dude I just escaped this place! Let's just find them quick!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"There's no time to talk right now! I'll explain at the tower."

Beast Boy turned into a blood hound and started sniffing around. He threw his head back and howled. Beast Boy took off with Raven following him. The scent led them to an old grocery store.

Beast Boy resumed human form. They pushed through the rusted door and walked inside. Empty shelves were everywhere and seemed to make a maze.

"Okay let's split up we'll find them faster that way. You go this way and I'll go-"

"Wait! We can't split up, what if the creature finds us?"

"But Raven that's never stopped you before. You love to split up!"

Raven's eyes widened.

"Well uh,"

"You've been acting strange."

Raven sighed.

"Well you'd find out sooner or later."

"Raven what are you-"

Just then Raven turned into the creature! The creature had been pretending to be Raven the whole time! Beast Boy shrieked with terror. Before he could run the creature sprayed a green mist on him. Which would make him not be able to morph into animals.

Beast Boy ran off into the maze of shelves. Beast Boy struggled to turn into a cheetah. No use.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

The creature followed him into the shelves. Beast Boy continued to run. He could hear heavy breathing coming from behind him. Beast Boy's heart pounded faster and faster. Just then the creature's tongue stretched and grabbed Beast Boy!

"No!"

The creature's tongue dragged Beast Boy over to him. Beast Boy struggled to break free. The creature's tongue let him go and returned to normal size. Before Beast Boy could escape, the creature grabbed him and put them face to face.

"You'll never escape from me Garfield Mark Logan. You never will!"

Beast Boy's eyes filled with terror.

"Don't worry, death isn't as bad as it seems. You'll just feel a lot of pain then nothing, understand? But you know what will make your death not be so bad? If you look deeply into my eyes."

Without thinking Beast Boy did as he was told. He looked deeply into the creature's eyes and fell into a trance.

"That's it Garfield. Nicely done! Now good-bye!"

The creature was about to eat him when a star bolt knocked Beast Boy out of his grasp! The creature looked to see where the attack came from. There in front of him were the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Leave our friend alone!" commanded Starfire.

The creature gave them a threatening growl.

"Raven go!" shouted Robin.

Raven nodded. She teleported to Beast Boy.

"No!" screamed the creature.

He ran toward Raven. But before he could reach them Raven grabbed Beast Boy and teleported back to the others. The creature snarled at them.

"Raven get us out of here!" demanded Robin.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Agreed Cyborg.

Black energy shaped as a raven surrounded them and they teleported back to the tower. The creature roared with rage and it echoed into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

11

When the Titans got back to the tower they found that Beast Boy was unconscious. Beast Boy woke up in the Titan's hospital room on a hospital bed. Electrical wires were attached everywhere on his face. His friends surrounded his bed. Beat Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy you are out of your trance and awake!" cheered Starfire.

"Huh? Where?" wondered Beast Boy.

He looked up at his friends and sat up.

"Dudes! You're all right! I thought the Changer got you!"

"The what?!" questioned all the other Titans at the same time.

"The Changer."

"Oh great, the thing has a name!" complained Cyborg.

"What does it want with us?" asked Robin.

"Not us; me."

The other Titans exchanged concerned looks.

"What did you do to it Beast Boy?" asked an annoyed Raven.

"Nothing! It just-"

Beast Boy sighed. He took all the electrical wires off his face, got out of the bed, and stood next to his friends.

"Let me just start from the beginning. You see, when ever the moon turns yellow the Changer comes out of its cave and looks for shape shifters to devour. Shape shifters make him more powerful. Then after that night the Changer returns to the cave and waits for the next yellow moon."

He paused and glanced at the moon. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I've known this my whole life. The Doom Patrol's been protecting me. They lock me up in a room with no windows, and they bolt the door really good. The last yellow moon the Doom Patrol sealed the cave. But since the Changer is back someone must have let him out."

"Don't worry Beast Boy we'll make sure he won't get to you." promised Robin.

"Thanks guys."

Starfire noticed the cut on Beast Boy's hand.

"Beast Boy what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, it got cut on a piece of glass when I was looking for you guys."

"Okay, now let's get you somewhere safe." comforted Robin.

Just then the hospital window broke. Glass flew everywhere. Raven put a black energy force field around them to protect them from the glass. After all the glass was on the floor Raven got rid of the force field.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Suddenly the Changer crawled in. He was the one who broke the window.

"Give me the boy!"

The Titans gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

Chapter

12

"Beast Boy get out of here!" demanded Robin

Beast Boy didn't do anything he was too scared to move Robin grabbed him by the arm and ran out of the room. The others followed them except Raven. Her eyes glowed.

"Ready for a black out?"

Black energy surrounded her fists. The changer scowled.

"You're only getting in the way, child! I want to do this quickly before the sun rises!"

"Beast Boy's my friend and no one hurts my friends. Azarath Metreone Zinthos!"

A ball of black energy surrounded the Changer. Raven threw him from wall to wall. Then she lifted him up to the ceiling and slammed him into the floor. Raven released the Changer from her power and fell to her knees. The Changer was heavier than she had expected and carrying it with her energy wore her out.

The Changer got up and grabbed Raven. She struggled to break free. The Changer smiled evilly and snickered.

The other titans ran as fast as they could to the room where Raven once had to go in because she was the portal for Trigon to come to Earth. Beast Boy would be safe there. Nothing could get into that room. Just then they heard Raven scream. They all stopped.

"Raven! You guys keep on going!" shouted Robin.

He started heading to the room where he last saw her. Just then the Changer came from around the corner. Starfire gasped.

"Did he devour our friend Raven?!"

"Who would wanna eat Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"BB this ain't the time to joke around. We needa get you into the safety room." said Cyborg.

Robin got out his fighting stick and was about to battle the Changer when Starfire knocked the Changer into a wall.

"Robin go help with the keeping safe of Beast Boy! I shall do battle with the Changer!"

"But Starfire, what if-"

"Make with the haste Robin. Do not seek after me no matter what happens."

Robin sadly nodded and ran off with Beast Boy and Cyborg. They went around a corner and started running toward their elevator. Robin heard Starfire scream. He unwillingly kept running.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Teen Titans or other related characters, places, or things.

Chapter

13

They reached the elevator.

"Hurry he'll be here any sec- AH!" screamed Beast Boy.

The Changer came from around the corner and started galloping toward them. Beast Boy started madly pressing the elevators "up" button.

"I'll take care of Mr. Ugly. Get in the safety room!" commanded Cyborg.

"But Cyborg!" objected Robin and Beast Boy.

"Just do what I say!"

Robin and Beast Boy sadly nodded. Cyborg got out his sonic cannon and charged at the villain. Robin and Beast Boy looked away. Just then the elevator door opened. They hopped in. Robin pressed the top floor's button. The doors closed and the elevator moved upward. Robin and Beast Boy heard Cyborg scream. Another Titan down.

"This is my entire fault! You guys should have let the Changer eat me! I've brought down the whole team! I'm an idiot!"

"Beast Boy, you're part of our family. Families do these kinds of things."

Robin couldn't think of anything else to say. Instead of a few seconds, it felt like an eternity waiting for the elevator to get to the top floor. Finally the doors opened. Robin and Beast Boy stepped out.

"Okay, we need to get help. I'll call Titans East!" announced Robin.

"No! I don't want to endanger them too! You just have to keep me away from the Changer until sun rise!"

"What happens at sun rise?"

"Well if the Changer can't eat a shape-shifter before sun rise, then he deteriorates in the sun."

"Great. That shouldn't be so bad."

Suddenly the elevator gets forced open by the Changer. He roars at the two Titans.

"Run!" shouts Beast Boy.

Terrified, Robin and Beast Boy open the door to the roof of the tower, and slam the door behind them. They wildly look for a place to hide. Nothing.

"Beast Boy you're going to have to fly us out of here!"

"Robin, I can't! The Changer sprayed a green spray on me that makes me not able to use my powers!"

Robin looked around for a place for them to hide, but there was nothing. Robin took a breath.

"I'll fight him while you escape."

"But Robin! Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven are gone! You're the only one of my friends still standing!"

"You're also my family. I'd do anything for you guys." Said Robin

Beast Boy and Robin stared at each other. Just then the door swung open! The Changer greeted them with a terrifying roar.

Beast Boy gasped while Robin got in a fighting position and glared menacingly at the Changer.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Teen Titans or other related characters, places, or things

Chapter

14

"GO BEAST BOY!"

"But there's no where to run!"

"Good. Then I'll be able to get this done faster." Said the Changer.

"Argh!" Robin screamed with hate.

He jumped onto the Changer's back and started having a miniature rodeo.

"Yee ha!"

Robin slowly managed to get the Changer away from the door's entrance. Beast Boy made a run for it. The Changer saw him about to disappear. He managed to throw Robin off his back. Robin landed on the ground with a thud. He groaned. Beast Boy heard him and stared with terror. The Changer grabbed Robin by the neck. He struggled to get free. The Changer stood on his hind legs. He turned to Beast Boy.

"See boy?! This is what happens when you bring your friends into these situations!"

The Changer started moving to the edge of the Tower's roof. Where there was a drop that ended to your death.

"They get hurt. Or even worse……"

The Changer held Robin over the edge.

"Killed."

"NOOO!" screamed Beast Boy.

In a flash the Changer let go of Robin. Robin screamed. Beast Boy tried to dive over the edge to try to save him, but the Changer grabbed him and threw him into the Tower's roof door. Beast Boy bounced off the door and landed on the ground. He stared at the Changer with hate. Robin was gone. The Changer had destroyed all of his friends. Beast Boy slowly got up. He walked up to the Changer. Fire was burning in his eyes. The Changer stared down at him with amusement.

"Before you kill me, I want to have a fair fight."

The Changer cocked an eyebrow.

"That means you give me back my powers and you don't use yours!"

The Changer smirked.

"A powerful monster against your puny weak animals?"

"Exactly."

"Seems fair. I should deal with you quickly." Chuckled the Changer. "Now, what are you fighting for? Usually my past prey has given up the will to live by now."

"I'm fighting for my friends who you've killed. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin."

"Are they really that important to you?"

"Of course! Now lets get this over with!!"

"With pleasure."

The Changer quickly sprayed a clear spray on Beast Boy. He coughed and gagged. The smell was horrible. Beast Boy let out the beast within him. He roared. The Changer answered with a growl. Then he crouched and lept at Beast Boy. The two bit each other and rolled all over the place. The Changer grabbed Beast Boy's neck with his hairy arm and started chocking him.

"Do you really want such a painful death?! Just give up now!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and he threw the Changer off him. The Changer looked at him with surprise. Beast Boy quickly morphed back into himself.

"If I'll die for my friends!"

Beast Boy changed back into his beast and punched the Changer in the jaw. The Changer groaned with pain, then kicked Beast Boy in the stomach. Beast Boy fell backward. He resumed human form and groaned. Before he could jump up, the Changer grabbed his throat. He lifted him high in the air and started drooling.

"Your time's up Garfield."

Beast Boy looked at the horizon. His eyes widened. The sun was about to come up. He looked back at the Changer and smirked.

"So is yours."

The Changer looked at the horizon also. The sun slowly rose from behind the City buildings. He gasped. Terror filled his eyes, and he dropped Beast Boy. The Changer resumed human form. Beast Boy quickly crawled away. He watched the Changer's skin deteriorate into dust.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Teen Titans or other related character, props, or any other things.

Chapter

15

Beast Boy could have thrown up if he didn't look away. When he looked back at the Changer, he was nothing but a pile of dust. A morning breeze quickly swept the dust into the bay. Beast Boy stared at the city. He assumed that he should feel happy that the Changer was destroyed, but how could he? His friends were gone and nothing else seemed to matter.

Beast Boy sighed and opened the door that led into the tower. The environment was painful to look at. Too many memories of his friends and all the good times they spent together. He even missed Raven's sarcasm. He walked into the main room and sat on the sofa. Beast Boy started breaking down into tears.

"What have I done? I should have been able to save all of them! This is my entire fault!" cried Beast Boy.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and screamed. There were his friends with amused looks on their faces. Beast Boy quickly whipped his tears away.

"Were you crying?" asked Robin trying not to laugh.

"No. Men don't cry." Says Beast Boy simply.

"Well no wonder." Says Raven.

"Oh Raven! I've missed your sarcasm!" said Beast Boy.

He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Agh! Get off me! Now!"

Beast Boy did as he was told.

Then Titans started to laugh then they joined in a group hug.

"So wait a minute, how did you guys survive?" asked Beast Boy after the group hug.

"It was all Raven!" explain Starfire happily.

"Yeah man, the Changer was in too much of a hurry to really destroy us. So he just threw us out the window. Luckily Raven caught us all with her black energy. Otherwise…well…you know the rest." Said Cyborg.

"So Beast Boy," began Robin. "Where's the Changer?"

"I destroyed him." Explained Beast Boy.

The Teen Titans looked at him with amused faces.

"Very funny Beast Boy. Now tell us what really happened." Said Raven.

"No, I really did!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I battled him, and then I destroyed him!" said Beast Boy dramatically.

"Wow." Said Raven sarcastically.

"Well if he says he did…then I believe him." Said Robin.

"Me too!" shouts Starfire happily.

"Me three!" says Cyborg.

The Titans look at Raven. Beast Boy makes his way over to her.

"Raven…do you believe me?" said Beast Boy with a sly look on his face.

"Uh…sure why not? Yay!" said Raven.

Starfire giggled.

"Well, I'm hungry. Who wants waffles?!" asked Cyborg.

"Oh! Me, me, me, me!" said Starfire raising her hand in the air.

"I'm game!" said Robin.

"Sure." Said Raven.

They all follow Cyborg into the kitchen except Beast Boy. He looks at the horizon, proudly. His story ended happily after all! Beast Boy smiled. Then he ran into the kitchen to join his friends.

"Hey, can my waffles be tofu?"

All The Titans let out an annoyed sigh.

"What?!"


End file.
